From unexpected places
by Chelsea Van Der Pol
Summary: Join me in Dawning Flames for the 2nd part .... sometimes love comes when you least expect it. and from unexpected places. femslash
1. Chapter 1

biting my lip and trying to think of something ,someway to cover the intense beating. Wait,no actually pounding of my heart,hands shaking

I'm so totally nervous exhale deeply. Wow, why am I so nervous, it isn't like we've never talked on the phone before. Relax Chelsea breathe.

"hello?'

I catch my breath the phone is answered,"hey uh uh um hi."

"chels, Girl do you know what time it is?"

"uh well it's such a nice morning and well,um"

"Girl how do you know it's a nice dang morning, it's 5:19 am,are you ok?

"yeh."

"you sure? you sound like you need to talk , I'm sorry girl just Dang ya woke me up."

"I'm sorry it uh it can wait go on to sleep."

"You positive cuz I may take ya up on that."

"yeh, 'holding my breath but just before we go I let it out,Rae I need you !" throwing my hand up over my mouth .

"Wha?"

I need to talk to you umm can we meet later ?"

"of course girl,you know you are my best friend and I am here for you right girl, you know I love ya."

"I love you Rae." Truer words have not been spoken

I'll holla at ya when I get up .ok.?

"yeh ok sounds good rae,and...sleep well."

Wow I seriously called my lifelong best-friend at 5 in the morning on a SATURDAY no less to lay something like I love you on her. It's true though I think about her CONSTANTLY ,I dream of her of touching her soft carmel skin,and ... C'mon Chels try to rest at least chill nothing can be done at this moment anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"That girl is crazy, up this early ," Raven smiled a half smile as she cuddled up with her pillow ready for bed again. Suddenly her eyes jerk wide open and and she lifts her head lost in a vision.

_Chelsea stood in front of her acting nervous,"Rae I'm sorry , but it couldn't wait any longer. I have to tell you something Rae...umm..I ..uhh."_

"Oh Snap, she really needs me. I wonder what is going on, I shouldn't blow off my best friend, I can sleep later."

She leans over picking up the phone and dials the number she's dialed more than a thousand times before. "Hello," an anxious sounding voice answered.

"Chels girl, I am so sorry for giving you the brush off like that . I know you need me and well what would you like to talk about ?"

"Um Rae, it's ok. You know I can't stay mad at you," Chelsea replied wondering if maybe her voice sounded a lil too dreamy," but um it is something I'd rather not talk about on the phone, I mean I'd rather ..in person...like.."

"Chels, "Raven interrupted,"I get it it's ok girl. It's awful early but maybe you'd rather just come on over and get it off your chest."

"umm."

"don't saying anything else,sweetie, just come through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room as quiet as ya can k girl? Don't wanna wake the 'rents right. Tell ya what why don't I come down and let ya end and well come back up here and talk ok?"

"k Rae be there soon."

"k girl. I'll be waiting for ya ." Raven said more chipper than before.

"I love you rae." Chelsea muttered before she hung up.

"I lov.." Rae started to the dial tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Chelsea breathe," I said to myself,just as the door creeps open.

"C'mon giri,"Rae says gripping my hand practically pulling me into the house, I let a gasp escape my lips and she presses a finger to my lips,"shh Don't wake the 'rents remember?" she ask in a husky whisper. All I can do not to kiss her finger at my lips, I don't know why it took me this long to realize I'm crazy about.." well cmon, " she takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to her room, I feel myu heart pounding my whole body MAY be. Chelsea stop it " I think as I realize my eyes are practically glued to her ass, wow it is nice though,thankfully we're there, but now is the time to confess or admit whatever. "What's up girl?" Rae asks and sits on the edge of her bed leaning over her lap just a bit, and pats her hand on the bed next to her.

"um thanks I think I wanna stand up. Rae I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait any longer. I have to tell you something Rae...umm..I..uhh."

She stands up and puts her hands on my upper arms,gripping slightly ourbodies,faces mere inches from one another,"Girl I had a vision that is why I called you back."

"you...you did?"

"Well yeh what you just said to me bout it can't wait and all that."

"oh," I lower my head wishing she had the vision of what I needed to say and not just that I need to say it.

"hey, C'mon Chels, what are you afraid of, it's just lil ol' me," she said batting her eyelashes reminding me of when she posed as her cousin to help eddie out,"You can tell me ANYTHING."

I don't know exactly what made me do what I did next, whether it was the sweetest smile she gave ,or the slight twinkle in her eyes, or the simple fact that I could no longer contain myself,but I leaned in just a bit and pressed my lips to hers holding them there as I felt a hot pulse rush through every part of my being from our kiss and back to my lips again causing me to part them ever so slightly as I felt Raven's arms embrace me,and she didn't push me away.I gently slipped the tip of my tongue past her sweet lips and found it greeted by hers.WOW,not only is she not pushing me away but she's kissing me back! I reach up cupping her face in my hands as she moans slightly into my kiss sending shivers all over me accidently parting our kiss,neither of us move I open my eyes before her,searching her face for any response as she slowly opens her eyes and her gaze locks on mine."Rae."

"hmm."

It takes all my willpower to pull back and take her hands in mine,"Please,Rae say something I don't know I mean like I wasn't sure I mean like maybe that wasnt the best way to but I just well dammit Raven I don't know what else to do I couldn't wait anymore it's been tearing me up inside. Feeling this way I've always loved you always knew I always would but now Raven Baxter I can't help it I love you ."

silence still looking at one another, but I think I feel her hand squeeze mine just a little.

"man Rae please say something anything you love me too, you hate me I disgust you,you want me to leave,to stay, I don't know just something please just don't be silent like these,I"

"Shhhh," again she put her finger to my lips this time I couldn't control myself I kissed the tip of her finger staring in her eyes,she led me by the hand and we sat on her bed facing each other.

"Rae," she leaned to me and kissed me softly but with a lil more intensity and leaned me back onto the bed gently and positioned her body next to mine with the exception of her left leg that lay across my hips,then pulling out of the deep kiss, softly pressed her lips to mine again but only for a moment. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes moving her hand up to brush away a wayward strand of my hair, before laying her head down on my shoulder and wrapping her arm around me. I put my arm around her holding her so close. She really hadn't said anything, but I remember my Dad saying that sometimes "Silence speaks volumes".

well hope that will tide ya over a lil while :)

thanks to my reviewers all two of ya. It's pretty cool though two of the writers I really like, like my stuff :)

if anyone wants to reach me ya can hit me up at 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's hand reaches up fingers trailing the edge of Chelsea's face down to her chin thin over her lips. Chelsea opened her eyes at looked at Raven, their eyes locked again on each other's gaze," Hey"

"Hi," Rae answered biting her bottom lip.

"um Rae, I just wanted to.."

"Chels hand me that clock please."

"what?"

"See Cory spent the night at Williams house,and mom and dad have to go to gardening class at 7:00."

"Your dad is going?"

"Yeh it's some bring your partner to class day, like 'Spouses and spinach' or something."

Chelsea giggled for a sec but then the weight of this all fell upon her as she realized that not only had she and her best friend just kissed passionately,then curled up together, but neither of them was talking about it,"um."

"Girl, don't worry."

"huh? Rae do you have a Psychic cold? Well actually I guess not because if you could have read my mind,then you probably would have been able to read my mind earlier and not just right now, but if you can't read my mind then that means."

"Shhh," Raven smiled and again pressed her finger to Chelsea's lips,"No girl, I don't have a psychic cold. I can't read your mind,now or earlier. I have known you for this long and you don't think I can tell which look is your worried look?"

"well then."

"I just didn't want either parental unit to pop up on us in a say 'compromising position' and us all distracted,and them caught off guard right?"

"yeh?" Chelsea asked not quite following.

"Well if it's only 5:45 now and they have to be there at 7 so that leave us roughly 45 minutes til they leave and about 25 minute until one of them pops up here to remind me AGAIN."

"umm ok, but I ..Rae..Um.."

"That is why I set my alarm,because you, I ,this could be distracting,"leaning in a bit lips nearly touching "and well," she kissed Chelsea's bottom lip,then her top then both,"you'll..I'll...well we gotta figure stuff out yes?"

"yes," Chelsea put her hand on the back of Rae's neck and kissed her tenderly for a moment, before looking in her eyes,"Rae I love you, and"

"I know ," Rae grinned," more on that in a moment,"still about halfway on top of Chelsea started kissing her softly increasing in passion by the moment and ran her hand through Chelsea's hair.

ok thanks for the awesome reviews...sorry this chapter probably wasn't so good, but I may update again tonight at LEAST by this time tomorrow... don't start hatin on me yet LOL


	5. Chapter 5

It's getting warm in here, wow,but I can't contain it this is so awesome, like I'm dreaming,but my dreams aren't THIS good. Hell I'd pinch myself but I don't wanna let go of Rae. Her skin is so soft,smooth,she's gorgeous and tastes so sweet and a lil salty from her warm skin.I am trembling beneath her our hands roaming one another's bodies. I feel and hear her moan into my kiss I hold her tight and she presses harder against me, causing a moan to escape my lips.

"RAVEN!" I Her father's voice explodes bringing us harshly into the reality of her bed,in her room.

"Shit,"Rae pulls back from me,"I guess the alarm didn't...oh... well guess we missed that ," biting her damn lip again mmmm that is hot,"guess we were um distracted."

"guess so ," I grinned back and was just about to kiss her again when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs toward us,"umm."

"I got this," she winked and then lay on her back beside me just as Mr Baxter tops the stairs and enters the room.

"oh , Hi Chelsea, I didn't know you were here."

"Oh well I just..." I started but rae cut me off.

"well you know Chels,dad, chipper,morning person that she is. Well she is trying unsuccessfully to get me to get out of bed and go for a walk."

"but this early," he asked unsure.

"well yeh she called earlier and wouldn't stop going on and on so I wsa like, come over. "

"and?"

"and I'm still not sure that I wouldn't rather stay in bed much longer and be kinda lazy today."

"well keep working on her Chels, it IS a nice day out."

"I promise Mr Baxter."

"Unless I convince you to stay in bed all day to," Rae laughed but she looked at me with this smirk and I knew what she meant and couldn't help but smile back.

"maybe." I laughed.

"well you girls have fun, I know I will ,"Victor rolled his eyes.

We both laughed,"bye Mr baxter."

"Bye dad."

"Oh, Chels, think you'll be here tonight for dinner?"

"oh , well I don't know."

"Well we'll be home about 6 o'clock and then we eat ," he smiled and raised his hand into the air as though he was leading into battle.

"Bye," we hear both parents yell up,after he had gone downstairs. Well lay there looking at one another ,hearts racing until we heard the car pull out of the driveway.

I reached for Raven again and she leaned in lips barely touching mine,"wait" she whispered in that husky sexy tone.She didn't move away though.

"hmm?"

"Chels," I felt her fingers drag through my hair and trail against my face, so softly I could barely feel it," I love you."

"Rae?" I looked a lil confused.

"I ...Love...YOU," she said slowly and deliberately with a grin on her face.

"Yeh?"

"YES," she laughed and kissed me deeply her body pressing against mine.

MMMMM, I moaned into her kiss,wrapping my arms tight around her as I kissed back harder than before but still sweetly as she slowly moved her body to cover mine, I moved my legs apart just a little to allow her to lay between them. We lay there like that only holding tighter each passing second,never wanting this moment to stop. I broke away long enough to whisper" I love YOU Raven Baxter,"

" I love YOU Chelsea Daniels," and our lips met again with more hunger than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

"MMM," I nearly gasp into her mouth,Oh God, I don't have to open my eyes to see it,I can clearly feel her hand cupping my breast. I already said I can't dream anything THIS good but I swear it's only getting better by the minute. My head is reeling and my own body is moving without my controlling it, or so it seems as my own hand moves slowly and softly around her back and up under her top my fingertips caressing her smooth honey skin on her back just above her waist. I feel her hand squeeze my breast just a little and instinctively my fingertips press into her flesh our tongues swirling around one another, bodies writhing against each other, moans escaping our throats the taste of her lips,her kiss intoxicating me. "oh Rae," I whisper as I feel her lips teasing my earlobe and then down my neck, as her hand moved down to my waist, fingers inching barely beneath the front of my own shirt, barely touching my stomach as she leaned to the side just a little I guess to give her better access to me. I slid my own hand down a little tugging at the bottom of her shirt lifting it slightly, as I felt her gentle fingertips brushing over the fabric of my bra and softly touching the top of my breast before laying her palm flat against me, feeling my hardened nipple straining against the fabric, aching both from and for her touch. I found both of our shirts raised slightly and the bare flesh of our stomach pressed to one another as her hungry lips found mine once more.

"You are so beautiful,Chels." Raven smiled and I saw that twinkle in her eyes again,she lightly kissed my lips," Sorry I'm getting a little carried away,girl. It's just I don't know. I .."

"Rae, I know. Me too. I can't get enough of you. Wow you are amazing, sexy, so beauti.. mmm" I was stopped by her mouth covering mine again.

"can't... talk... with... your...mouth ...full..." she got out one word between each little kiss she placed on my lips, and gave me that killer grin of hers.

Our kisses got deeper, stronger,more passionate if that was possible, both of us clinging to one another for dear life not being able to get close enough and then oh man, then she sucked on the tip of my tongue our eyes locked in a white hot stare. I nearly came unglued," Oh God Raven I can't be near enough to you. Can't get...enough...of you" I manage through jagged breath.

"chels, baby," she smiled and I shivered at the thought that she called me baby, I was Rae's 'baby'."we can be closer, at least a little. if YOU want."

I wrinkled my brow not quite sure what she meant, but then quietly answered," I want to be as close as we can ...baby." I said and she smiled.

" So you like being my 'baby"?" she giggled," better than 'biscuithead'."

We both laughed, remembering when she gave me the name 'biscuithead' when we worked at the school store. " I am YOUR baby too." she kissed me lightly and sat up straddling me fingertips positioned at the bottom of my shirt when it occurred to me what she meant, I nodded silently, and raised my arms above my head lifting my body just enough to allow her to remove my shirt, and then sitting almost completely up I slid her shirt over her head and arms. We embraced still no words but eyes locked unflinching hands moving with a mind of their own until we were both bare from the waist up and both broke the gaze to admire each others bodies, and as if in sync both let out an audible gasp. I reached up my pale skin contrasting against her honey flesh as I gently caressed her breasts , one with each hand and twitched almost quivering when she cupped both of mine in her hands. Our eyes drifted back to meet each other and she leaned in kissing me lightly at first then deeper and harder as she wrapped an arm around me and softlly lay me back on her bed, our bodies pressed tightly together moaning into one anothers kiss. "Rae I love you soooo much babygirl."

"mmm I adore you Chels," she reached and pushed my hair back from my face," my sweet lil baby."

"Rae, I'm not complaining in the least but I just.."

"shhh, don't worry my angel we won't go to fast,too far. I will never push anything."

"oh I know baby, I just know how I feel and I don't wanna push YOU."

"awww," she smiled," don't worry baby, we love each other, we're in this together, and we'll figure all of this out TOGETHER."

"I love you Rae, I just want to stay like this always."

" we have plenty of time baby, and remember no one will be here for a long time. Just ...you...and ..me." she said again through tiny kisses. We both smiled and kissed deeply wrapped in a tight embrace, passion so thick throughout the air. I don't know how long we were there like that, time felt like it stood still and nothing,no one matter but the two of us until...

"Oh Snap! What tha hell is this?"

"EDDIE!" we both were totally shocked , rae grabbed the cover and pulled trying to cover us.

"wow! I guess you forgot I was coming over huh? I tried knocking and yelled your name but the door was open and ... obviously I didn't expect." Eddie was shocked,not angry or hurt exactly, pure confusion.

"Umm eddie, " I started only to have Rae cut me off.

"Eddie, man . we were gonna call ya. tell ya. I love Chels. She loves me. we are...welll we are a 'we'. if you go on downstairs a sec and let us get umm dressed, we'll fill ya in."

"uhh. Aight, Just whoa, I honestly can't say I ever expected to walk in on my two best friends in bed together. I did know there was something up with ya'll. I'll be in the kitchen." He turned to walk off.

"hey Eddie!" I called after him," you KNEW something was up with us, but how I mean this is I mean we didnt know."

"Chels you follow Raven around and look at her with those puppydog eyes. it doesn't take a genius to figure out you are crushing on her. Raven, well the look in your eyes when someone so much as mentions chelsea's name, well ya might as well be Loca at a Boyz N motion calendar shoot. No to mention all the giggling and hanging on each other etc."

Raven & I both laughed and looked at each other,"EDDIE knew I loved you before either of us." I said.

"ditto," Rae grinned and leaned over whispering her lips almost touching my ear,"of course I REALLY liked finding out like this." then she tugged my earlobe gently with her teeth causing me to shiver.

"Ahem," eddie reminded us he was there as we shared another kiss."I'll be in the kitchen ?"

"Yeh Eddie, we'll be right there. I promise," Rae reassured him because he was looking like we'd jump each other and forget him altogether.

"so you know I like eddie and we're all friends but, it wouldn't bother me if he didn't stay all day ," I grinned at rae whispering as eddie walked out of hearing distance.

"I created a monster huh?" Rae laughed kissing my neck.

ok more later and prodigy do you have a psychic cold hon?LOL just I was thinking the whole Eddie walk in thing and your review just confirmed it...

hope you all enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Eddie," I said bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Chels," he smirked a lil,"where's Rae?"

"Oh you know Rae, she takes her sweet time getting dressed. I guess she wanted to put on something besides her PJ's"

"mmhmm,"

I sat on the stool next to Eddie,"it's ok though I kinda wanted to talk to you alone."

"oh?"

"well, yeh your cousin still has those cabin's up near Red whatever?

"red bluff? Yeh why?"

"welll... I was thinking,maybe...like hoping..uhh wondering..."

"OHHHH , you wanting to take off with Rae like ahhhh...yeh... I think we could work something out,"Eddie got some crazy look on his face.

"Eddddiee? what are you thinking.

"Weellll.." he said raising his eyebrow and rubbing his hands together," You Chantel and I have been together a while right?"

I nod.

"Well this Friday happens to be our anniversary and we were wanting to spend it together alone. That COULD be kinda difficult unless you help me."

"uhh ok but how eddie,and what does that have to do with me and Rae?"

"seeI was thinking just now ...you and rae and me & chantel could all go up to the cabins for the weekend.. see the baxter's and your folks and mine would all be fine with me , you and rae going, BUT there is no way chantel's parents would let her go with me. I was thinking we convince her parents she is going up to stay with you & Rae..and all the rest of our parents can know we're all going but think I'll stay with my cuz and you girls together."

"umm ok I think Eddie, but how.."

"Chels," he cut me off," Chantel and I will stay in a cabin together , and you and Rae can be alone together all weekend. Get it?"

"AHHHHHH yes, eddie that would rock, but one thing?"

"yeh."

"make sure Rae doesn't find out I mean I really just wanna surprise her ok?"

"cool cool, and we'll make up something to tell the baxter's so they will ok everything and not spill it ."

"Spill what," Raven's voice came from behind me as I felt her arms reach around my waist," hi baby," she said to me kissing my cheek.'

"hey Gorgeous," NI turned kissing her lips.

"cmon you two haven't been apart a minute."

"oh cmon eddie ya know ya like it," Rae teased.

"please, girl," he said back," yeh like watching my sisters make out ,bleh." he laughed," nah I mean it's great ya'll are happy and in love and all but I ain't gotta watch. C'mon like you'd wanna see me and Chantel get it on?'

"EEEEEWWW." Rae and I exclaimed in unison.

"see." he said making his point."anyway Rae, I didn't ya'll were umm busy, I can go."

"we'll what are you doing tonight?" Rae asked making no apologies for wanting to be alone.

"Chantel and I are going out to dinner and probably a movie or something. Hey why don't we double?"

"sure, I guess I mean what will Chantel say about double dating with two girls."

"well first it's not just any two girls , it's you & Chelsea, my two best friends we've all hung out before, just before ya'll get there I'll tell her ya'll are together."

"ok,"

"Ya'll ain't her ain't is a lesbian ," Eddie laughed," I don't think she's gonna trip aight?"

"Really? cool. So where are we gonna go?"

"we were thinking pizza?"

"sounds good," Rae & I both replied.

"I'll give ya'll your uhh alone time," eddie laughed and rolled his eyes, as he walked out and shut the door.

"so," rae climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me so softly,"where were we baby?"

"upstairs?"

"oh Chels," she grinned,"upstairs it is my love,c'mon." she hopped down grabbed my hand almost dragging me upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Once upstairs she all but threw me down on the bed, climbing on top of me and removing the teal shirt she had put on when eddie came over, I reached up without a second thought and un fastened her bra," you are so beautiful Rae,"

She slid her hands under my top and I leaned up allowing her to take it off again."no interruptions now girl, I locked us in," she gave me a devilish grin," and I'm all yours,and your all mine,"

"hell yes," I pulled Rae onto me kissing her deeper and harder than ever before our hands roaming and caressing each others bodies, then I felt her lips against my neck kissing and teasing me with the tip of her tongue, down to the nape of my neck,as my hands tangled in her hair, I couldn't help but close my eyes, I felt her cup one breast in her hand as her mouth closed over the tip of the other her tongue swirling all around my nipple as it got harder and her teeth gently grazed over my flesh,"ohhh Raven, I.." I gasped loudlly as she lightly bit my nipple and her other hand moved slowly down over my stomach and fingertips tucked into the waistband of my pants, tugging lightly,"Rae..."

"shh," she whispered kissing her way back to my lips," don't worry baby, not too fast , not too soon,"

I smiled,kissing her tenderly," I love you Rae and I DO want you."

" I want YOU Chels, soon, when it's perfect."

"it will be with you ,"

"I love you my baby,"

Her lips covered mine again tender and sweet but so full of desire and hunger, I could stay this way always.

nice sized update right? thanks to my fans and prodigy you laughed out loud? awesome :)

hope this just keeps getting better keep up the R&R s


	9. Chapter 9

I could actually feel my body quivering beneath Raven's touch, her soft full lips on my neck I couldn't keep my eyes open they closed involuntarily as my hands explored her soft tender curves fingertips trailing her flesh wanting to memorize every little detail. I was always sure that I would be the "good-girlwait until marriage" kind. Never to get caught up in passion, hell like I ever knew what passion was. I saw television shows, and movies of course. Cheese-filled romance trying to convice everyone in the audience of how glamorouspassionateincredible all these damn love scenes were. How deeply in love these people were giving themselves over to each other, only these people,actors paid for passion, carefully directed in each and every move with dozens of hot lights and cameramen not to mention director etcetcetc. Oh no THIS was passion, and Miss Raven Baxter is the hottest of hot, screw all that waiting mess. I was waiting until I was in love and Oh my God am I, Nothing or no one could ever be more perfect for me or to me.This is right it will only be better. This moment isn't THE moment, soon though when everything is absolutely perfect and wonderful, just like my Raven. I hope we can pull this off Eddie and I . I know how much he and Chantel are in love and though it could never hold a candle to Raven and I . I'm getting carried I realize but fuck, mmy head is swimming. Stop thinking Chelsea, kiss her. I force my eyes open and see this utter vision of beauty above me," hi."

"hey baby," she kissed me deply pushing her body tight to mine and I wrapped my arms tighter pulling her to me nothing between us now. Suddenly she pulled back eyes glazed.

"baby?" no use I know that look it's a vision.

_The inside of a bedroom Raven has just opened her eyes , hand holding chelsea's tightly,"Oh chels."_

_"I wanted this for you my baby, the whole weekend. Me and you NO interruptions."_

_"mmm Chels," she kissed her lover softly,"what are you thinking?" she asked with a devilish grin."_

_"Just being alone and in love," she smiled," whatever we ..._

The words trailed off as Raven came back to the now. She just smiled and leaned back down to kiss Chelsea.

"What is it Rae, you have a vision."

"mmmhmmm," she answered a bit muffled in chelsea's neck in between soft kisses.

"what? everything ok?"

"much more than."

k sorry for taking so long and this may not be the strongest chapter yet, I'm still a bit under the weather but I WILL update when I can

keep up the reviews ya know I need them :)

and welcome back prodigy :)


	10. Chapter 10

MMMMMMMMMM,Rae," I have never felt anything so amazing in my life. I meet her lips in another breathtaking kiss, as I feel her hand cupping my breast, my nipple straining against her soft flesh.

"You feel so amazing Chels,"I feel her lips on my earlobe she sucks it lightly and whisper," and you _taste_ even better."

I find I can't say a thing, a moan escapes my lips but that is the best I can offer at this moment,I watch Raven kiss over my collarbone and down to my chest taking my hardened nipple between her lips, tongue swirling around. My body jerks and pushes up into her, I feel her lips curl into a bit of a smile around me, which just makes me quiver more.

" 'sok baby," her finger against my lips I kiss the tip sucking it into my mouth, as she smiles up at me and place small soft kisses against my belly , her other hand cupping my left breast squeezing slightly. her lips barely grazes my skin and her tongue lazily swirling over my flesh before sucking lightly on my hip and kissing gently.

"Oh God Rae, baby," I reach for her my hand touching her cheek, our eyes meet,I feel myself torn. I wanted to wait and make everything ," mmm'" how the hell am I supposed to think let alone,"baby," i breath. as I feel and watch Raven's lips kiss the inside of my thigh just above my knee. I swallow hard almost gulping audibly. I want this I want her. I NEED ..but chels what about,"Damn Rae." she tugs playfully on my panties with her teeth. I swear it's all I can do not to beg her. All I can do not to just yell "FUCK ME Raven Baxter." I can't I mean I won't... it's obviously so much more that a "fuck"... we BOTH know and would/will know ... but how much more does she expect me to take, I want and need her inside of me. I shiver HARD just with the thought and suddenly she slides back up kissing me deeper and harder than ever, wrapping her arms around me. Both of us holding on for dear life.

" I love you my baby." she smiles so sweetly," I'm sorry.."

"shh," I place MY finger against her lips," what could you POSSIBLY have to be sorry for?"

" I can't help it babygirl, you are so incredible,beautiful wonderful. Damn Chels, I can barely contain myself. I want to make love to you so very badly,"

"Oh Rae," again my body shivers," I NEED you to make love to me, to feel you inside of me. I want you to have all of me baby."

"Oh, chels," she softly brushes her lips against mine," I need you too, but."

"soon baby."

"why you got something in mind lover,"

"maybe," I grin.

"tell me?' she starts kissing my neck again," c'mon baby," her tongue teasing my skin.

"hmmm?"

"tell me?" she looks into my eyes leaning over me again

"tell you?...oh... yeh of course."

"k?"

"I love you Raven."

"Chels I love YOU but that's not what I ... " I interrupt her with a kiss pulling her tighter," you win. " she whispers before returning to the kiss.

wow glad you all like my lil story. hope this will hold ya for a minute at least :) I'm off to rest a bit..thanks for the well wishes too :)

love my fans ;)


	11. Note

Hey all

so glad you are all enjoying the story I'm enjoying writing it...reviews do keep me goin so hint hint

I REALLY wanted to get you all an update tonight but my eyes are literally closing on me and I gotta be up real earlier... most of my "notes" to ya'll aside from lil on bottom of a chapter...are in the reviews so if I seem MIA check there

I'll be back with an update real soon take care loves

xoxox


	12. BACKWMORE

Rae's head is laying on my shoulder , left arm over me hand in my hair, actually fingers running through my hair,"Chels?"

"yeh baby," I turn my head to look at her, holding her in my arms feels so incredible.

"I love you so much,girl."

I smile so big my face literally hurts,"Oh Rae I love you."

"I almost can't believe this is happening, I mean that we are here,together like this. I mean I have waited.."

"what? YOU have waited?"

"Well Chelsea, when you kissed me this morning did I kiss you back?"

"yes,"

"and haven't been well to put it lightly a 'more than willing participant in today's activities?"

"yeh"

"well I told you I LOVE you just like YOU love me right?"

"uh-huh"

"you don't think that just occurred to me when you kissed me this morning do you? I have loved you for a while yet, but was too afraid you wouldn't feel this way, that it might harm our friendship, and well babygirl, I was too afraid to risk that."

"I know Rae, I was scared to death but there was no possible way I could hold it in anymore. I love you so much I need you so badly I thought I may just explode."

"MMM, my baby, that feels soo good to say to finally tell you Chelsea Daniels I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU"

"MMMM it feels even better to hear Rae, I love you sweetheart. yes I am IN love with you Raven Baxter.'

She leans over me again her hand in my hair and just looking in each others eyes for a moment then kisses my bottom lip then my upper lip before slowly softly pressing her lips to mine and our tongues finding,tasting feeling each other exploring. Our hands roaming each others bodies, again still. Lost in that moment losing any kind of concept of time, and finally ending in soft little kisses,before Rae lays back down with her head on my shoulder, my arms around her tight and again her arm over me fingers tangled in my her.

"love you chels," she whispered in a sweet,cute little sleepy voice.

I smile," love YOU baby."leaning forward I kiss her forehead gently. Then lay back and close my eyes, giant smiles plastered on both our faces.This is VERY real, we're very happy and together in one another's arms deeply in love.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER- so I'm a bit slow :P realized I should have one maybe I own raven and chelsea... wait... hold on holds hand to ear as though listening to someone speaking through an ear piece Really? are you sure... I was thinking...ok ok...

ahem sorry about that apparently I DON"T own either of them heavy sigh but damn wouldn't that be fun? evil grin

Since we all now know that I don't own them or the show or the others mentioned thus far, and possibly much to the disappointment of us all. Join me in the further fantasy adventures of MY version of "That's So Raven."

mumbling walking off I thought for sure...

"...VEN!...Chelsea!"

"oh shit, Rae baby wake up," I panic and shake her gently.

"mmm it wasn't a dream," she kissed me so lightly in her grogginess having just awoke, so cute I smiled at her.

" No baby not a dream at all but your parent's just yelled for us they're back.

"Fuck."

"no time for that I'm afraid," I grin.

" No Chels I..."

"I'm joking baby c'mon lets get dressed before they come up here k? and Rae QUICKLY."

She gave a pouty look.

"I love you and your gorgeous but it does occasionally take a bit more time for you to get dressed. I have no problem I know perfection takes a lil time as you say but ya see Rae. to me you ARE perfection."

"awww I love you Chels."

I love you baby," finally dressed we shared one more gentle kiss before going downstairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey baxters,"

"oh hey guys," said Victor Baxter a bit distracted preparing to cook dinner.

Tonya, Rae's mom walked in just then," oh there you girls are, Why didn't you answer I called four times."

"we dozed off upstairs."

They looked at me having known that I was there to convince rae to get OUT of bed or so she told them ,well they were not really buying the dozing bit, think chels,"oh well I finally conned rae to get up and we were just about to head out when Eddie popped by to see if we wanted to go get pizza tonight, well actually to ask rae as he didn't know I was here I mean he WAS gonna ask me too just not at the same time well I mean I guess but anyway since we WERE both here he asked us both."

"and then you all went to sleep,"Rae's dad asked a bit confused.

"wha? oh no then we exercised, mostly cardio ya know get the old heart a pumpin...then went back upstair for a sec and guess crashed more than we thought." please buy it please I silently ask.

"oh, makes sense, but don't push yourselves too hard ok?" Tonya said.

"we promise ," Rae and I said in Unison then looked at each other and grinned.

"so, you guys ok with us going for pizza with Eddie and Chantel instead of staying here to eat tonight,"

"like a double date then?"

"huh?"from us both.

Rae's dad laughed and her mom gave him an 'oh victor' look. "just playing of course we don't mind but don't be out TOO late ok..."

"sure thanks,"Rae said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs,"just gonna ya'll know primp a bit cuz I gotta go out the house we must go out fly."

all four of us laughed at how true that was, but when we got into the room Rae took my other hand in her's and gently pushed my back against the door and held my hands above my head with her own and kissed me harder than ever, deeper, so much passion and hunger it LITERALLY took our breath away, causing us to really come up for air.

"Wow Rae." I wrapped her in my arms and she held me in hers.

" I'm sorry but I couldn't wait another minute," she gave me that sexy grin again and I melt, not like I ever Was Complaining.

"Damn I love you Rae."

she laughed," I love you girl, we got a few minutes yes?"

"yeh but."

"but nothin baby," and pulled into yet another strong kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer... yeh yeh I don't own anything apparently ggrrrr...well except this awesome laptop and dirty mind ;)... still it would be cool to have rae and chels of my own...well I guess I do...on with the story ...**

_that's so raaaveeenn...yeeeahhhhehhh... that's me_

**what? it's not the same with no theme song...which no I don't friggin own that either :(**

"Rae," I gasp,feeling her hand reaching beneath my shirt,and my heart feeling like it may beat out of my chest.

"baby, I'm sorry, " she mutters against my neck," I can't help it I just want to touch you feel you taste you ,damn baby," She looks up almmost pleading into my eyes," I've never felt any of this before, I'm overwhelmed with my...these feelings for you."

"Rae," I cup her face with my hand,"I understand, all of the wants needs and feelings, I have them for you."

" I know baby," she softly kisses my lips again," I love you so much, I just wish we could alone for days, weeks, whatever,"

I smile almost laugh a little because she is adorable and I love that she feels this with me and says all of it to me, dream come true, I think more about the weekend and how it can't get here fast enough and I hope and pray Eddie and I can pull this off. I just want to make everything as perfect for her as she is for me.

"Hey Chels,"

"Yeh," wrapped tightly in each other's arms still so tightly, Our eyes lock.

" May seem like a bit of a silly question I mean but well, would you be my girl?"

"you're GIRLFRIEND?"

"well yeh.." she looked nervous my baby, my usually so confident Rae.

"of course Raven. Of course," I run my fingers through her hair and pull her into a kiss.This time just sweet, soft and slow,tasting exploring


	15. Chapter 15

We pull back from the kiss but still holding onto one another obvious we don't want to nor are we able to let go.

"so ready for our big debut as a couple,"Rae almost smirks.

"YES, definitely and remember chantel's aunt is like us."

"oh I doubt that very seriously."

"what, You heard Eddie say she's a les.."

"Yeh baby I mean no way she's this happy,lucky,this much in love."

"Aww baby."

"yeh cheesy but oh so true, I know we need to be going to meet eddie and chantel but damn I don't wanna let you go."

"me neither, but don't worry baby, we got all the time in the world."

" And I wanna spend it with you ."

"my little cheeseball ," I laughed, and kissed her forehead," what AM I gonna do with you."

"HMMM, I'm sure we can figure something out," there was that evil grin, oh so sexy.

"Definitely,"we shared another steamy kiss, but to be honest the first thought in my mind was to rip off her clothes throw her down and make the most intense passionate,breathtakingly amazing love to the most amazing woman ever. Hey like YOUR thoughts would be pure and innocent in this moment/situation LOL."C'mon my baby. Time to show my baby off." I grinned, kissed her tenderly as our fingers intertwined once more and we all but bounded down the stairs.

"Don't wait up," Rae shouted to her folks and grabbed me tight as we both giggled and headed out the door.

k so this is short but it was a 2 chappy update all be it small ones... will get better me thinks :)


	16. Chapter 16

s"c'mere," Rae still holding my hand pulled me over behind some trees pushed my back against one of them and kissed me hard again,of course I kissed her just as hard back."wow."

"yeh, wow, what are you doing?"

"getting a last good kiss before going in there to see 'cookie lips' and 'snooky puss"she smirked at the names that Eddie and Chantel had given each other.

"Work up and appetite eh cheeseball." I winked.

"Yup biscuithead." We both laughed and shared some small feather light kisses," c'mon my baby."

"k," kissing her once more deeply ," love you baby."

Holding her hand so tight,we walked through the door of the pizza place,and looked around just a moment til we saw both Eddie, and Chantel standing and waving at us wildly to come join them at a table near the back.

As we approached the table Chantel practically tackled us both,shocking me and I'm positive Rae,given one that she wasn't THAT close to either of us really and then just the fact of being jumped on,"Oh girls, I'm soooo happy you're both here. I so glad you let Eddie share with me, and I'm sooo excited for ya'll. Hope you're happy as me and Cookie lips."

"Breathe snooky puss," Eddie said standing and trying in vain to pry her off of us.

We all laughed. In unison, Rae and I both said, "uh thank...you?"

"sit sit sit," Chantel nearly pushed us into chairs.

"hey guys,"Eddie said once we all got settled into our respective chairs,"sorry, bout that she's a sucker for romance." he laughed.

"sok," said Rae,surprisingly still holding tight to my hand,although I was holding tight to hers and didn't ever want to let go we WERE in public, and while I was so proud I could shout from the mountaintops I didn't know if Rae might have been a bit shy. As though further answering any doubts she scooted closer to me and then planted a big kiss on me,"like we could hide THIS."

I felt my face turn at least fourteen shades of red,shock/love/every emotion running through me and now coming through my face."yep,"was all I could manage as I squeezed Rae's hand. I was pretty sure I heard Rae whisper ," so cute."

We ordered, Rae ordered for me,"vegetarian slice for the lady,"we all giggled.

"such a gentleman Rae," and we all laughed as I kissed her cheek, poor Eddie nearly shot soda out of his nose. All four laughed and ate our pizza, happier than we've been in so long,Rae was positively glowing and I felt like I was on fire myself. Suddenly I felt someone walk up behind us,and assuming it was the waiter Rae turned with her & my glasses to ask for a refill, but nearly dropped them upon seeing Loca's intimidating presence hovering over though she was alone.

"uhh how ya'll doin?"

"Baxter and Daniels huh?"

"Hey Loca,wait a second." I started,but Rae cut me off.

" it's ok babe."then turned again to face Loca,"can I help you with something."

"I need to talk to you...in PRIVATE...NOW."

"Hey,If you need to talk to Rae you can say it in front of me,"I started to stand up, but Raven put her hand on my shoulder.

"Chels,it's fine. I'll be right back I PROMISE,and I'll be where you can see me right Loca,"

"yeh,sure."

"ok,but hurry back."

"I will," she kissed me lightly and then stood,"aight what is it?"

"over there Baxter," pointing to the corner.

"What is it Loca?"

"well, so you and Daniels are a COUPLE?"

"well yeh YES but why couldn't you ask in front of everybody?

"I could've..it's just..well "Loca looked down shuffling her feet.

"what's wrong?"Raven looks with concern leaning in just a little bit.

"Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but I think ya'll aight. I might look al intimidating but like really I'm more a lover than a fighter."

"What are you..."Rae leans back.

"Nah, it ..well...ya know umm Bianca and stuff..."

"Yehhh,"Raven hesitated.

"well, it's just that she..I ...well..."

"OH SNAP! YOU"RE IN LO..."

"SHHHH,Baxter!"

"Sorry, but you are in Love with Bianca aren't You?"

"Yeh," she looked down again.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"well I guess nothing really just that I was thinking hoping perhaps maybe you, or you and Daniels...er Chelsea could help me out somehow.I Don't know what to do,"

"well girl..I ..uh..sure only."

"Oh I know ya'll like on a date or whatever,so I wouldn't ask like ya know impose or whatever."

"ok..um..girl...tell you what..hhmmm...you don't care if Chels knows I mean you know."

"well know I guess I figured you'd tell her. I mean I figure she'd ask what I wanted and stuff. I guess you'd tell her since ya'll are ya know together."

"Yeh,"Rae grinned so big her face could've cracked,"How bout you call my cell like tomorrow?"

"Yeh aight. Thanks Baxt...er..Raven."Loca smiled walking off.

"hmm, maybe she's nice after all. "The she caught Chelsea's doe eyes watching her from across the room, they both lit up like a campfire,"HEY!"and nearly floated off to see her.

"MMMM Hey,"Rae's back as I embrace her so tightly.

"What's goin on baby?"

"I'll tell ya on the way k?"

"k"I answered still a bit confused but trusting my babe.

"Ya'll ready for the movie?"

"YUP,"Eddie and Chantel chime in. That Chantel still a bit over excited.

Rae took my hand in hers again, and we walked out of the pizza place,toward the movies behind Eddie and Chantel.

A few feet away,she took me by surprise looking around and pushing me into the tree kissing me so hard I nearly screamed into our kiss,but it didn't take me long to catch on and soon neither of us noticed anything Just each in this tight embrace, passion rising.I love this woman,"rae" I to be kissed harder deeper and I met with just as much.

"ahem","ahem HEY RAE CHELS"

"oh, my bad," Rae said pulling back but still holding me,both of us giggling noticing our friends.

" Like they can talk," I whisper nuzzling against Rae's neck.

She giggles,and Eddie says "movies? remember?"

"ahh of course," Rae smile and we hold hands walking behind them as she leans and kisses my earlobe and whisper,"dark theater back row,k baby?"

I shiver hard enough that it was probably noticable,"RIGHT BEHIND YA!" voice cracking slightly


	17. Chapter 17

When we get to the theatre and see that they are having a b- horror movie minifestival or something. The wonderful Oscar-worthy film(just a hint of sarcasm) playing just now is "Mountain Motel Massacre."

"Good Choice,ED-WARD,"Rae said teasingly.

Eddie leaned over whispering to Rae,though I could hear him,so I don't know how much of a whisper it was,saying,"Yeh but think of how they'll be all over us when it gets scary, you know what I mean, heh heh."

Rae smiled and I tried not to since he WAS supposedly trying to whisper.She held my hand so tightly and we went into the dark theatre, which was all but empty,sounds of moans and the sight of shadowy figures intwined in stolen embraces in various spots around the theatre,making it obvious why the quality of the film didn't much matter. We followed Eddie and Chantel to a row in the very back,equally darkened part of the room. Though Rae left a seat or two between us and them,exchanging a look with Eddie, which I couldn't see but could imagine. After that I gasped as I felt Rae's and grasp my thigh and move up slightly I moved my own over to her leg,feeling the warmth through her jeans made me nearly melt into her. I glance over and see that Eddie,didn't waste any time already wrapped in each others arms,noticing no one else. I smile to my self and shake my head, then I feel the warmth of Raven's breath on my neck,and her lips barely against my ear,"baby?" she whispers huskily.

"huh?"I have to catch my breath.

The very tip of Rae's tongue travels up my neck and around my ear before sucking my earlobe between her lips,and she whispers,"I love you." Before I can answer I gasp for air again as she starts sucking on my neck,reaching over me slipping her hand past my side fingertips gripping my back,her body almost in my lap as she kisses across the base of my neck to the other side I grab for her body. I'm trembling as I touch her upper arm holding on I finally whisper "I love YOU,baby"

With that she looks up catching my eye,smiles the sweetest yet seductive smile then pulls me into a kiss,both of us trying to pull our self closer to each other, silently damning the obstruction of the arms of the seat between us,keeping us apart even if barely.The heat,passion rising in and between us not our love mixing with lust but the fact now that we are in public if even no one notices anyone else, the fact that we are sharing this in the open is kind of exciting,adding to what is already there. Suddenly I find myself being pulled by Rae tighter,closer,never breaking the kiss. As though I weren't even in control of my body I climb into her lap her hands cupping my ass, my hands on her shoulder I broke the kiss a minute to look into her eyes. No words need be spoken,to know just what we have,need,want and feel.

My body bucks slightly pressing against hers hard,as I fell her slip a hand beneath the back of my shirt her fingers dragging over my skin slowly softly as I kiss her so hard it almost hurts my lips we both moan but never flinching. I halfway notice my hips grinding against and into Rae while she pushes her body up into mine,I lean down kissing her neck as she leans her head back allowing me total access, I taste the sweet and salty flesh of her neck,my God it's intoxicating, her hands moving all over my body, I reach the top of her chest and the first fastened button on her blouse, sliding my hand ups caressing her breast through the thin fabric then easing up helping as I unbutton the top button with my teeth, exposing more of her beautiful body,allowing my kisses over more of her sweet skin,I feel her other hand run through my hair encouraging my head to stay there or at least get closer. I want her right here right now. I have never been aggressive not really ever thought I would be but DAMN! My head is clouded ,breath ragged,heart more than pounding and all I can think is I want and need more. I feel Rae's thumb and forefinger take my chin between them gently lifting my head up and kissing my lips tenderly,before pulling tight into a hug,"Baby?"she breathed against my ear.

"yeh?"

"slow down,we have time."

"I'm sorry Rae baby I can't hel..."

"shh,it's ok darlin. I know, believe me I know."

I lean my forehead against hers looking in each others eyes,"you rather I stop?"

"HELL NO,"realizing she got a bit loud,"I mean no baby not even close,just not wanting to get too ahead of ourselves yeh?"

"yeh baby." sharing soft kisses, tough not to just take one other then and there but manageable I suppose," I love you Rae."

"mmmm love YOU c'mere,"she growled pulling me into a deep kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Kissing getting stronger,deeper,almost losing any and all sense of where we are,AGAIN. When we are interrupted "...em...hem...AHEM.."

"huh." we both turn to see Eddie and Chantel staring us down,but smiling wide.I make no effort to remove myself from Rae's lap, maybe it didn't occur to me probably I didn't wanna,"what?"

"hate to interrupt your uh lovefest just well yaa'll thirsty our hungry?"

"um yeh just not for food,"I whisper into Raven's ear and kiss it softly,cause her to writhe a bit beneath me ,which I won't say I didn't like.In fact I very much do.

"nah I mean..umm"we keep looking at each other,trying to decide I guess if we wanted to leave this position we found ourselves in.Before we could however,we were interrupted by chantel.

"Raven come with me,"she whispered rather loudly,as she tugged on Rae's arm.

"uh,I,"Rae looked up at me.

"Go ahead baby, I'll be right here with Eddie,waiting for you k?"I kissed her softly.

"oh alright,"she gave in,kissing me one more long hard time,"I'll be RIGHT baby k?"

"k," I smiled slowly lifting myself and sitting back in my seat holding her hand still in mine,letting go slowly lingering touch.

As soon as they walked out of sight Eddie scooted over next to me leaning in whispering,"hey girl,sorry to interrupt but ya'll need to breathe," He laughed,"but nah for real, I wanted to talk to you alone and not thinking there will be another chance tonight at least,I wanted to know. You say anything to Rae?"

"well,duh Eddie,she's my girlfriend.Wow that sounds kinda funny to say but very cool."

"NO chels..well yeh that is great , but not what I'm talking about. I mean did you say anything to Rae about this weekend?"

"No way , it's supposed to be a surprise.You say anything to Chantel?"

"nope not a word."

"that all you wanted to know Eddie?"

"well, I wanted to tell you I got this. Talked to my cuz earlier on his cell,and he says cool bout us coming to use cabins. It's his birthday weekend so he won't be there going with his girlfriend somewhere. That's also good cuz it's the excuse we need to all get up there and not have any 'rents know what's up. All that's left in fact is talking to Chantel's folks. I took care of mine,yours and Raes folks. I had all of them promise not to tell Rae or Chantel as the would probably both or either one spill the beans and this is supposed to be a surprise for his B-day ya know. I told your moms that I was asking her insted of you because I enlisted you to keep Raven occupied so I could sort everything."

"WOW Eddie, how can I ever thank you ." I pulled him into a tight hug.

"first let me breathe," he pulled back a little," and just talk to Chantel's folks reassure them she'll be sleeping in the cabin with you and Rae . Aight?"

"umm."

"No Chels, she'll be with me and you & Rae will be alone. No distractions phone for emergency only.No one know EXACTLY where we will be."

"Man, Eddie, you thought of everything," hugging him tight again.

"no problem, girl. It's for all of us."

"See leave them alone for just a minute," I heard Raven's voice.

"what? baby...I .."

"Oh Relax sweetheart, just teasing,"she cooed, climbing into my lap straddling

me,kissing me softly a few times,"miss me?"

"of course,"wrapping my arms so tight around her pressing our bodies together,in my mind counting the minutes til the weekend OUR weekend, alone,together."

I glance over and see eddie and chantel making out again,before turning all attention back to Raven,"I love you so much,"Pressing our bodies and lips tightly together before she could speak she moaned in agreement,but not leaving the kiss.How will I make it til then?


	19. Chapter 19

"hey", I felt another hand on my shoulder breaking my concentration, who know how long we've been kissing like this,who cares it's never long enough.

"huh," Rae and I turned simultaneously to see the lights were on and Eddie and Chantel standing next to us.

"Uh, damn ya'll THAT wrapped up in each other? The movie ended ten minutes ago."

Aparrantly the pull is so strong Rae completed, or so it seemed at least by the way her lips were slowly moving along my neck and her hands tangling back in my hair. I couldn't help it I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Damn ya'll," I sort of heard Eddie,"RAE!"

"huh,uhh how ya'll doin?" she looked up all innocent.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit at that, wow she's so cute. How did we last so long without this happening , who cares Chels, the thing is you have her now , you've got each other,I smile so big.

"c'mon, girls," Eddie pleaded,"ya'll don't have to go home but ya can't stay here,"

he laughed, holding Chantel's hand as he turned to walk away.

"Dang baby," Rae put her forehead against mine again,"what are we gonna do."

"It's ok Rae,"I said reaching my hand up cupping the side of her face,"we can go to the park,for a walk, my house ,yours.Doesn't much matter ,does it baby, I mean if we're together right?"

"well yeh, of course, but where?"

"my house? We can be alone for the most part and you could sleep over," I brighten despite my trying not to,"If you want to baby," I kiss her sweet supple lips.

"sure,"she grins,"can we stop by my house get some clothes and tell the 'rents of course."

"of course."

She stood slowly, I could tell she didn't want to get up any more than I wanted her to,hand in hand I stood,taking her into my arms,giving her another long ,deep kiss,before we both walked out of the theatre.Nearly floating towards Rae's house,both of us blissful ,just smiling and holding tight to one another but stopping occasionally to kiss one another.Before I even noticed we were at her house, and she said,"c'mon baby come in."

"yeh hang on just a minute."

"what? you didn't change your mind did you?"

"OH HELL NO!"I smiled,"of course not baby," I be right in k," kissed her softly.

"ohhhh kaayyy," she slowly turned toward the door.

" I promise baby,"I laughed,"don't worry I'll be RIGHT in."

She walked into the house and I stood there until she was in,then looked around a minute thinking. I want to do something , to give her something,but what, man.I called Eddie on my cell,"hey, where are ya?...I'm right outside of Rae's house. No she went in. I wanted to do something,give her something, I don't know.Uh Eddie this IS the first time I ever had a GIRL-friend,DUH."I laughed a little,"well how far away are ya?.YES! Would ya , that's a GREAT idea Eddie, oh and you remember that class thing..that..yeh yeh. THANK YOU eddie. K see ya in a minute."

As I hung up the phone, I was pulled from behind,and turned around as Raven planted a HUGE kiss on me,"mmmm"I wrapped my arms around her and she practically jump onto me, her legs around my waist I fell back against the wall,steadying myself,kissing her back hard."Damn Rae,"

"You don't like,"she grinned.

"well yeh just surprised me."

"Weelllll baby,change of plans,"she started kissing lil kisses on my neck and back to lips as I slid my hands beneath her thighs to hold her better,"we're staying here."

"huh?"I managed between kisses.

"welllll,there was a note from mom and dad,saying that they had to go to grandma's,and they left Cory at Williams' and said for either you & to stay here or see if I could stay with YOU,"there was that devilish grin again,"isn't that awesome."

"Definitely,"I pressed my lips back against hers for a long while,"I'll call my folks k baby?"

"cool,wanna take this inside?"

"yup,"

She hopped down and grabbed my hand pulling me inside of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

.The minute we get inside or so it seems I get practically tackled by Rae onto the couch,we both laugh as she pretty much pounces on me,wrapping one another in our arms,kissing passionately knowing there would only be the two of us in this big house at least until morning.That is amazing...damn chels you forget about Eddie dang,I mean Rae woulda still been inside if her folks woulda been there and that woulda been fine for Eddie to just show up in fact Rae wouldnt know maybe. But with the way things happened I got more than distracted.more like totally.How am I gonna pull this off.

"Dang baby,"

"what's wrong,"

" need a potty break ," she laughed a bit.

"oh , not a bad idea actually,"

"k baby I'll go upstairs you use the one down here that ok?"laying her forehead against mine. so incredibly cute.

"Perfect baby," I pulled her into another big kiss.

After gettin up and all but running up the stairs,she looked over her shoulder, just beaming,"I LOVE YOU CHELSEA DANIELSSSSS!"then she blew a kiss.

which I motioned as if I caught it and put it against my lips,"I love YOU RAVEN BAXTER!" I shouted up the stairs, she was out of sight but she heard me,I know because the next sound was her giggling. I got up when I heard the door closed and slipped out the front door, just in time to see Eddie coming up the walk. "hurry ," I mouthed.

"what?"

"Rae's in the bathroom come in real quick give me a hand k?'

"yeh"

we slowly moved into the house keeping eyes pealed for Rae,we hurried around the room setting things up in my surprise for Rae. as we finished Eddie whispered,"Girl don't forget to handle Chantel's folks please, you owe me for that ONE thing you had me get.Geez I don't want to think bout it ," he laughed,"hope ya'll have an awesome night." Holla tomorrow aight girl. I'll slip out before Rae comes down here."

"Hey turned down the lights on your way out?"

"sure thing,"

I took a bag with me and slipped into the bathroom .After a moment or two I here Rae call out my name,"Just a sec baby." I say back

"Why's it so dark..ahhhh...you sexy thang,"she laughed I opened the door the light shining out from behind hoping she'd like it. Me standing there in a red gown/sliplike/negligee ,I think, with a sheer red robe opened over it.

"WOW,"Rae said just standing there,causing me to wonder no more,meanwhile I saw where SHE had been so long in the most beautiful long flowing lavender ensemble complete with feathery sleeves she loves it was sheer also, my God she looks like an angel. I gasp aloud as she walks towards me ,"Chels baby you look awesome but how,"

"NO you look amazing my baby,"We embraced and shared an amazing kiss. I took her hand and walked her to the front of the couch,"close your eyes baby."

"What is it,"

"A surprise for you," I smiled," now open ."

"OOOOHHH Chelsea,"she nearly squealed,"did you do that?"

"yeh,you like it."

"Like it baby like can't tell you how I love it oh my God it's gorgeous."

"Rae of course it is it's YOU."

"oohhhh," she kissed me softly , "you see me as THAT beautiful?

"oh please my love, it doesn't do your beauty justice."

"mmmmm baby,I love it and YOU so much," she pulled me tighter,kissed me softly,"but lemme just say you are so rockin the outfit,Damn baby YOU are gorgeous."she kinda let out a cute lil growl of sorts,I smiled and blushed a bit.

"mmm,"biting my lip,"you're kinda rockin that one too babe. very very nice."

"wanna go up to my room baby?"she had that look in her eye again.

"umm,"

"To hang my picture baby," she smiled and kissed me again.

"we could of course stay up there if you wanna?" I raised an eyebrow.

"mmmm maybe," she grinned so big,taking my hand kissing me once more before heading to the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

"Chelsea?"

"what babe," I say finishing hanging the portrait I made of Rae on her wall,then turning to face her.

She was looking down biting her lip.

"what's wrong baby," I said walking toward her,lifting her chin with my thumb and forefinger,so she'd be looking into my eyes.

"It's just I'm sorry this took so long I mean, to be together..I."

"Hey it doesn't matter Rae,all that matters is that you and I are together now ,right?"

"Yeh,"she kissed me softly,taking me into her arms."Hey , you call your folks yet."

"nah dang, you don't mind if I do real quick do ya?"

"no no of course not , I'll call mine right quick and let them know we're here and safe etc, and see what's up there."

"k baby,"I gave here another quick lil kiss,before getting the phone to call my house.Damn no answer, I try mom's cell,"Hey mom, was just gonna let you know I'm gonna spend the night over at Rae's tonight.I'll call you tomorrow. Love ya'll"

"God you are gorgeous," I feel a hand brush my face,and I stand right in front of Rae,"you folks ok?"

"yup,yours?"

"yeh, they said grandma is ok and they will be there tonight and call in the morning to let me know if and when they'll be here tomorrow.Her eyes were locked on mine again,her hand against my face,"I love you Chelsea."

I smiled,"I love you Raven,"I put my hand on her hip,our eyes not even seeming to blink.I felt her hand move down caressing my neck causing me to shiver,then her hand moving over my shoulder slipping the fabric of my robe slowly off my shoulder, I didn't say anything or move.I couldn't even if I wanted to,but I didn't.

"Oh Chels,"was all she seemed able to say before leaning in and kissing my neck lightly tongue tracing my flesh,as I moaned,her fingers sliding beneath the thin strap across my shoulder,sliding it down too. I move my hands to her shoulders,under the thin fabric as I feel her lips on my shoulder, kissing down my upper arm just a bit before moving back up and toward my face , softly kissing my lips. Then leaning back a bit looking into my eyes as though asking a silently question of permission.

I smiled at her and bit my lip ,just before slipping the fabric off her shoulder as her fingers slid beneath that on my other shoulder,as she kissed me so deeply it once again took my breath away,she wrapped an arm around me,craddling me as I leaned back and she with me,onto the bed,Rae rested on her shoulders,still kissing one another as I drew my legs up and laid them on the bed.Then she slowly moved herself onto the bed and me so that her legs were laying again between mine,I moved my hand up tucking a bit of hair behind her ear and we smiled at each other,so in love words aren't needed though it feels so very good to say and hear,she leaned once more kissing me softly,then down my neck again and sucking my earlobe between her lips. My whole body shudders,as she whispered,"God Chels, I want to make love to you so bad."

"MMM" was all I could manage,as much as in my head I wanted to wait at least until the weekend,fate seems to have set us up,and my heart and body were feeling quite different, I move a bit encouraging her to come back to kiss my lips, I stroke her face gently,"I love you Raven."

yes I'm a bitch leaving this way and I'm sorry ..but Chelsea is a lil undecided LOL

seriously I gotta run for a bit and wanted to get at least one update in just in case I don't have time later. hopefully you all like this as much as I enjoy writing it.

thanks to my fans love ya'll and whatsthatsound where would I or this story be without you ...thanks for all the encouragement and your amazing writing as well

hmmm this chapter is dedicated to you :D

cool my first dedication...well as most of you have figured I ramble...like now so I'm off... please read and review...I need them :(


	22. Chapter 22

RAE'S POV

I can't believe this is happening I'm laying here with my friend in the world, kissing,touching. I had hoped for the longest it would happen but I never thought it really would.Look at her,isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. My God , she could be with anyone she wants and she wants me. Chels and I have been close forever it seems, I can't say the first minute I realized the way I felt about her. When I knew these feelings just couldn't be platonic,when we hugged I never wanted to let go,we I heard her voice my heart flipflopped. I should have noticed her loving me. I mean as much as I love chels sometimes she is a bit slow on the uptake, but not this time, this time it was me who was too blind to see. I remember when I got my driver's liscense and Eddie couldn't go out that night because he was on punishment,she joked about it being our first date,we both reached for the radio and our hands more than brushed we both lingered a moment and what should have and could have been a telltale sign, she looked at me upon reaching her house and said,"what about my goodnight kiss," I stalled my heart lept I wanted to but my hesitation might have caused us missing our first kiss,but how could I know,finally she smiled in that way only chelsea can and hugged me before hopping out of the car. I should have maybe but like she said doesn't matter we ARE together now.

_Lyrics from Heart-Nothin' at all_

_**I would walk home every evening **_

_**through the pyramids of light**_

_**I would feed myself on the silence**_

_**wash it down with empty nights**_

_**then your innocent distractions hit me so hard**_

_**My emotional reaction caught me off guard**_

_**It was nothin' at all**_

_**like anything I had felt before**_

_**No,nothin' at all**_

_**like I thought,no it's so much more**_

_**No one else has ever made me feel this way**_

_**when I ask you how you did it you just say**_

_**it was nothin' at all**_

_**Now I walk home every evening**_

_**and my feet are quick to move**_

_**'Cause I know my destination**_

_**is a warm and waiting you **_

_**From our first communication it was clear**_

_**any thought of moderation would soon disappear**_

_**it was nothin' at all**_

_**like anything I had felt before**_

_**no nothin at all**_

_**like I thought no it's so much more**_

_**No one else has ever made me feel this way**_

_**when I ask you how you did it you just say**_

_**it was nothin' at all**_

_**then your innocent distractions hit me so hard**_

_**my emotional reaction caught me off guard**_

_**it was nothin at all**_

_**like anything I had felt before **_

_**no,nothin at all**_

_**like I thought no,it's so much more**_

_**no one else has ever made me feel this way**_

_**when I ask you how you did it you just say**_

_**it was nothin at all**_

_**nothin at all**_

_**like anything I felt before**_

"Rae"I feel her hand so warm against my face I turn and kiss the palm,"you have a vision or something?"

"hmm ,nah."

"what's wrong baby,"

"ABSOLUTELY nothing baby,was just think bout you,us, just loving my girl."

"aww Raven,"she pulled me tighter into a kiss.

"I don't want to rush you Chels?"

"huh?"

"I said that I want to make love to you."

"I know baby."

"let me finish sweetheart, I said that and man do I mean it but I didn't say so trying to rush you, I didn't even mean to actually say it out loud."

"Rae.."

"I mean I don't want to do anything you don't"

"RAVEN,"I'm a little taken aback for a sec.

"what baby?"

"relax," I felt her hand caress my face again,"I didn't say anything about it. I certainly didnt tell you no."

I rest my forehead against hers,'you didn't say yes either."

"Rae, don't think about it so much please baby, let's just keep loving each other and if it happens it does,if not welll ya know I love you Raven Baxter. That will not change and I love when you tell me how you feel and what you think ok. Please don't worry so much. the only thing you need to worry about right now.."

"yeh?"

"Is kissing your woman," she grinned and pulled me into such and amazing mind blowing kiss, any and every concern I had melted away so in love with one another.


	23. Chapter 23

She's so sweet, I never have felt this way and maybe no one ever has or will again. I can feel her warm breath on my skin,she leans forehead to mine once more,"you ok?"

"yes my baby, much more than, lil nervous.."

"me too,"

"hey we are together and will figure it all out together let's just love each other right now baby?"

"yeh?"

"yeh."I kiss her softly but so she feels the hunger in me and she starts kissing my neck again driving me wild, my fingers tangled in her hair,"MMMMM" I feel her breath then tongue against my ear.

"baby, if you get uncomfortable or anything or want me to stop,tell and I swear Chelsea I swear I will."

"I know Rae I know."

I leaned my head back eyes closed as her hands and lips travel over my body, I feel her trembling just a bit as I am,I would almost swear I hear it start to rain, but barely tapping against the roof and windows, not a storm, a gentle,soothing sound, blending with our heartbeats,I let out a soft moan feeling Rae's lips close over my nipple and her left hand cupping and gently squeezing my other breast. Her tongue twirling around as she gently sucks on my hardened flesh, my body bucks up again to her. I move my hands over her sweet soft caramel skin,writing moaning with pleasure, my God this is what love feels like. Real true deep love. This is the reason poets and songwriters have been inspired since the dawn of time.Rae looks up as I open my eyes, I smile down at her biting my lip to keep me form screaming out.

she moves slowly back up holding me in her loving arms kissing me so very tenderly,leaning back after a moment,brushing hair off my face,"I love you, I am so in love with you Chelsea Daniels,with all my heart, all of me, "I saw tears in her eyes, but no sadness.I felt them welling up in my own,as she kissed my so tenderly I felt so safe in that moment more safe than in my entire life. I know how much love we have for each other and I know she only wants to be good to me her happiness is number one for me and mine for her.

"Oh Rae, I love YOU. I am head over heels madly in love with YOURaven Baxter. I want you to have all of me, for always."

"same,"she said softly as though nearly choked by emotion.

"Raven," I held her face in my hands and softly kissed her upper lip,then bottom, then both in a soft very sweet kiss.

"yeh baby?"

"Will you make love to me?"

"huh?"

I smiled," I said WILL YOU MAKE LOVE TO ME PLEASE? baby. I need you. "

"oh Chels baby.."she kissed me and then looked in my eyes as though checking for reassurance.

I nodded slowly pulling her into a sensual deep kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Lyrics-'Take my Breath Away'-Tuck & Patti**_

_Sometimes it amazes me_

_how strong the power of love can be_

_Sometimes you just_

_take my breath away_

_you watched my love grow_

_like a child_

_sometimes gentle_

_and sometimes wild_

_sometimes you just_

_take my breath away_

_and it's too good to slip by_

_it's too good to lose _

_too good to be there,just to use_

_I'm gonna stand on a mountaintop_

_and tell the news_

_that you take my breath away_

_your beauty is there in all I see_

_and when I feel your eyes on me_

_don't you know you just_

_take my breath away_

_see my life is yours_

_my heart will be_

_singing for you eternally_

_OH don't you know you just_

_take my breath away _

_and it's too good to slip by_

_it's too good to lose _

_too good to be there,just to use_

_I'm gonna stand on a mountaintop_

_and tell the news_

_that you take my breath away_

_mmmmmmmmm_

_Sometimes it amazes me_

_how strong the power of love can be_

_oh don't you know you just_

_take my- take my breath away_

_see my life is yours_

_my heart will be_

_singing for you eternally_

_OH don't you know you just_

_take my --take my breath away _

_and it's too good to slip by_

_it's too good to lose _

_too good to be there,just to use_

_I'm gonna stand on a mountaintop_

_and tell the news_

_that you take_

_my_

_breath_

_away_

_mmmmmmhhhmmmm_

I feel Rae's lips tenderly kissing my neck over my collarbone, I shiver at what seems like her every touch,I close my eyes head leaning back and run my hands over her bare back and shoulders. I feel her left hand cupping my breast, my nipple straining against the palm of her hand, her lips close around my other, I let out a soft moan of pleasure,as her tongue softly,slowly twirls around my flesh.

I open my eyes as her fingertips touch my cheek,"I love you so much. I want to show you how much Chels."

Oh God, I think,and reach and touch her face gently,"I love you Rae,"She turns her head just a bit and kisses the palm of my hand,staring into my eyes with the sweetest most sincere look of love and adoration one could ever imagine, just before interlacing her fingers with mine,and slowly moving our hands by my side.She moved the tip of her tongue just over my belly and my body jerks so,she kisses light featherlike kisses over my abdomen. I try so hard to keep my eyes open to see this vision of beauty and love,but the passion is overwhelming I find I can barely breath, very short jagged breaths.

"you ok?"Rae's sweet voice cuts through the haze.

I nod, it's the best I can do.One of her hands cups my breast squeezing gently,the other caresses my face, I hold my eyes open the best I can looking into hers,and take one of her fingers between my lips kissing almost sucking the tip.Rae's tongue slid over my heated flesh down and over to my hip. She kissed the edge of my hip,sucked it softly,then kissed over to the top of my panties,taking the waistband between her lips,as her hand traced my body down from my face and tucked in the waistband next to her lips,gently tugging again she looks into my eyes.I smile reaching down for her touching her shoulders and the top of her back,I lift my body slightly to allow her to remove my last remaining article of clothing.She runs her tongue over my skin kissing behind my right knee and up the inside of my thigh,stopping just a moment to concentrate on the very top of my leg where it meets my hip.I tangle one hand in her hair trying just to hold onto her.I feel her warm breath on me,I gasp audibly and feel like Im gonna jump out of my skin as Raven presses the tip of her tongue against my clit,"Oh God bbbba baby." she kisses me just like she did my lips earlier,deep,hard,but so sweet.I'm trying harder just to touch her to hold onto her. She stops and I hear her giggle softly as I realize I've just moaned aloud my disappointment .Just then I feel the tip of her finger where her tongue just was,rubbing softly. My body writhing as she places soft sweet kisses against my body moving her way up,pressing her lips to mine so hard,I meet her with more hunger and passion than I knew I could feel.

Her hand brushes my face,"Chelsea, I love you more than you could ever possibly know."

I touch her hand with mine."I DO know Raven. I love YOU,"I run my fingers through her hair holding the back of her neck as I pull her into another kiss,as she runs her hand from my face to my breast,holding squeezing me.Her finger still rubbing but firmer her middle finger joins in moving slowly,almost painstakingly slow.Pressing my body into her,kissing harder than ever.She kisses against my neck and behind my ear,"Rae...Oh ..Babe..I ...uh...I want to feel you inside me ." Before I know that she even heard me I feel her finger slid inside of me,"OH GOD." Her thumb continuing to caress my clit,as she moves slow,but firm inside of me,curling her finger pressing into me.Holding it in me as she kisses my lips again sucking lightly on the tip of my tongue she gently slides another finger into me,i moan louder it's a tight fit. I think I'm about to lose mind all I can do to hold onto her and kiss her back,she crosses her fingers inside me,"RAE!"

"you ok?"she pulls back and almost looks scared.

"yes baby, don't stop ..please..please Rae I need you."

She smiled,squeezing my nipple between her thumb and forefinger ,pressing as deep into me as she could go. "OH ...MY...GOD..."I kiss her so hard it hurts my lips a bit but I can't help it, I want to be closer,though I know this is almost as close as two can be I just want us to be one.Rae's body is writhing on top of mine,as she sucks my breast into her mouth again, a bit harder,tongue swirling.

_Her other hand pressed almost flat _against me now,moving all around inside me,pressing against my walls curling her fingers alternating curling between the two crossing them,gently pumping into me, our body's pressed so tightly that nothing can be between us. she lets out a huge moan,causing me to jerk with her.

I am a little naive admittedly when it comes to sex,but my body feels like its about to explode,like I'm about to float right out of my body, I try to tell Rae,btu not sure it came out clearly,but she smiled,"it's ok baby, you're going to cum."

"yeh?" I managed.

"think so honey," she kissed me softly,still paying such careful attention to all myh body,"me too," she whispered.

That was all I needed to hear I suppose, my legs started to shake my body pulsing,as was hers,we held tight to one another I tried to kiss her deeply as she pressed into me holding tight I wrapped my arms so tight around her,her other arm under my shoulder,"OH ...God...RAE..YES MMMMM."

"OH CHELS Baby,"

Our bodies rocked together as our lips met once more.

ok so I hope I haven't disappointed anyone...and that may be where I stopped now but this "scene" isn't over ...hope for more tonight maybe if not then tomorrow.

please read and review ...only thing that keeps me writing

quick shout out welcome back Prodigy.

everyone that reads I thank you from the bottom of my heart

**_Whatsthatsound, _** this story ( yup all of it) is hereby dedicated to you. if it wasn't for you I might have quit with this a while back...you definitely inspire me to keep going. and I'm proud to call you my friend... thanks babe...couldn't do it without ya HUGS

k felt like I should ramble a minute...more story soon

r&r pleeassee


	25. Chapter 25

Sharing another soft kiss,arms around one another. I want to feel this way forever.

"hi ,"Rae kissed me tenderly.

"hey,"I reach and brush a strand of hair from her face,this is the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on.

We smile silently,"I love you "

"I love you, you are amazing,Rae,"

"yes you are."

"no I said you,"

She grinned," I know, I said you."

"God Raven, I never want this night to end,"I said clinging so tightly as a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

She leaned in kissing it away,"hey, don't cry baby,I'm sorry . What did I do? did I hurt you?"

"no, you could never hurt me Rae,I'm not sad."

"tears of happy?"

"yeh, I guess ," I smiled,"just that I feel so much right now, so intense,words can't begin to describe,I guess it had to get out somehow."

"aww babe,"Rae kissed me softly but just a quick peck.

She rolled to the side a bit and pulled me with her, so that I'm sort of curled up against her."I'm the luckiest woman alive."

"shhh, nah. I am for sure."I felt her hands running through my hair,"I want to stay like this forever Chels, I love you. A love like I'm sure no one has felt before,much more than I ever thought possible."

I laid my head on her shoulder snuggled up so tight never wanting her to let go or me of her. Closing my eyes and I heard one of the best songs ever playing through my head. My mom and dad had this Cd of Bonnie something and I heard it when I was younger,"I tried to explain to Raven.

"hmm?"

"Well there was this one song on there that I learned the words to, I listened to it so much I nearly wore it out. I thought to myself when that song became a reality then I would know. My mom said the first time we listened together that THAT was love."

"what was it baby?"

"It's called 'Feels like Home.' and YOU do Rae, it can't describe what I feel but it's close."

"well maybe you could play it for me? or do you wanna tell me?"

"if I can make it through it,"I smiled up at her and she kissed my forehead.

_**Lyrics-Bonnie Raitt.. "feels like home"**_

_**(author note:yes I know this is my 3rd song in here, but it feels so right I wanted to integrate)**_

_Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself_

_makes me wanna lose myself in your arms_

_there's something in your voice_

_makes my heart beat fast_

_hope this feeling lasts_

_the rest of my life_

_If you know how lonely my life has been_

_and how low I felt for so long_

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_and change my life the way you've done_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_feels like I'm on my way back where I've come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_feels like home to me_

_feels like I'm on my way back where I belong_

_A window breaks down a long dark street_

_and a siren wails in the night_

_but I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me_

_and I can almost see_

_through the dark there's a light_

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_

_and how long I've waited for your touch_

_if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought I'd love anyone so much_

_Feels like home to me_

_feels like home to me_

_feels like I'm on my way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_feels like I'm on my way back where I belong_

_feels like I'm on my way back where I belong._

Tears streaming down my face now and I see them in Raven's eyes,she holds my face in her hand,"oh Chelsea, I don't know what to say."

"I don't know Rae, I do know that one day I looked into your eyes and could hear this music. You always make me feel like the best most beautiful woman in the world."

"you are"

"hardly,"I scoff.

"to me, chels you are, and will always be, I may not have a song to sing or be the most poetic or whatever but I can say this. I love you Chelsea Daniels with ALL my heart . ALL of me. YOU are the one great love of my life and I have no doubt what so ever."

"oh baby. I feel that exact same way. I never want this moment ..this night to end. I want to be closer to you than two people have ever been and I can't even tell you how I need you."

"I couldn't help myself baby, I didn't wanna rush.."

"Rae..stop, I asked you to make love to me tonight. I want YOU." I straddled her my thighs on her hips,"now stop..please. k?" I covered her lips with mine before she could answer, and felt her arms wrap tightly around me pulling me down on top of her.I leaned down and kissed her neck and nibbled slightly on her earlobe," Iwant to make YOU feel as good as you make me."

"chels, you did, you do. Making you happy DOES make me happy."

"mmmmhhmm,"I say muffled in her neck," and making YOU happy makes me happy."

"so we're both happy," she laughed.

"oh yeh,"I smiled and kissed her lips softly,"but now I have something in mind."

I felt her shiver beneath me as I cupped her breast in my right hand and kissed down her neck slowly,"oh Chels. mmmmm"

"I love you Rae , and I'm gonna take my sweet time loving you ."

I hear her gasp aloud and I smile inwardly, to make her happy to be the one 'in charge' thrills me. I take her breast into my mouth as I gently squeeze the other, her hands tangled so in my hair she actually pulled it a little not enough to hurt but to let me know how good I'm making her feel. I've never made love to anyone before.Rae's the first person I've been intimate at all with, but I have a feeling we'll figure this all out.

"Chels I love you babygirl."

I grinned up at here and playfully took her nipple between my teeth and barely bit, and felt her body quake,which sent a hard shiver through me.I look up and see her eyes closed and head leaned back just as I was moments before, so I figure I'm doing something right. There is no right and wrong it's love. I moved back up kissing her so tenderly but deep."I love you, "whispers,"please Chels,I want you to have me. ALL of me. please take me baby?"

I could hear the love,lust,and sheer pleading in her voice. I caressed her face gently,"I've got you baby, relax. let me take care of YOU."and kissed her so softly and gentle.

K I promise I'm not trying to drag this out...hope I haven't disappointed...


	26. Chapter 26

Rae's POV

Wow, this is a new side of chels,but one I certainly enjoy. She is always agreeable and dare I say a little on the "submissive"side. For her to take charge,to be the one kissing me today was amazing. I'm so glad she did I've loved her forever but was always afraid she wouldn't feel the same. Then now a moment ago hearing HER tell me she wants to"take care of me" oh, I simply melt. Chelsea Daniels is THE sweetest most compassionate person I have ever met and for her to love me, to be IN love with me,for us to be in this moment,words simply cannot describe.

"Rae?" I hear her calm and gentle voice,break through my thoughts.

"yeh baby?" I open my eyes and look into hers.

"you ok? I didn't do something wrong did I?"oh my God look at those big doe eyes of hers so gentle and sincere,warm loving,just beautiful.

"no no baby absolutely not. Oh chels ,you couldn't"

She smiles that sweet smile at me,before placing the sweeteset tiny kisses at the top of my chest. I always knew that she'd get to me. I joke sometimes about her being a bit slow on the uptake,and so compassionate etc,but she is the most purely wonderful woman.I see people trying to take advantage of her and people have hurt her,and it breaks my heart. I try so much to take care of MY chelseea. NOW she IS mine,now she wants to "take care" of me. Ok Rae so you're overanalyzing shit again. Don't think so much, enjoy the moment. Well Chels, you told me that more than I can count and again you're right,I think.

I shiver hard as I feel her fingertips dragging slowly over the curves of my skin,just over the tops of my breasts ,she's barely making contact and it's enough to make me crazy,"baby,mmm"

Her lips move just as softly over my skin,occasionally teasing me with the very tip of her tongue.I feel her other hand slip beneath me and cup my ass,squeezing just a little.I inhale sharply, She mmoves ups kissing along the way andd runs the tip of her warm tongue against the edge of my ear,"I love doing that,"I can hear in her voice that grin of hers,"I tried an succeded at holding back for so long, but I always caught myself staring,you have THE finest butt ever."

I laugh a little,my pulse racing,breath getting more short,my body aching, Oh God this is torture.She's kissing my neck sucking lightly once in a while, one hand still firmly cupping my ass the other softly,barely and painstakingly slowly tracing each curve of my naked body,with only Chelsea covering me. She whispers in my ear between kissing it,and her warm breath makes me ache more,"I want to memorize every single square inch of you body Rae,I want to make you feel better than you ever imagined,show you just how deep my love for you runs," she kissed my lips softly and broke away when I tried to intensify it,leaning back over kissing my earlobe pulling it between her teeth,"then you know what I want to do baby?"

"n-n-no baby-y-y" I stutter,all I can do to speak.

"I want to drink you,"

"OH GOD," my body shakes beyond my control and I feel her arms around me trying to steady me,firm but gently.

"I won't spill a drop I promise you."

"kiss me Chels, I need you please. b-b-b-bay."

She gave me a half grin and had this look in her eyes,I'd never seen anywhere,such love,and happiness mixed with sincerity,pleasure,lust and just a pinch of mischief,then she sucked my bottom lip between hers before kissing me so hard I could feel it in every part of my body.

Her lips pressed tightly against mine,kissing me so very passionately,I could feel her fingers on both hands gingerly moving over my flesh, over my breasts softly squeezing at the nipples,paying attention to those a bit before slowly,so carefully finding their way across my stomach,I swear it feels like a lifetime.She's making me crazier with each passing second,body writhing I'm dying with anticipation,waiting for what she's promised,nervous and excited,just anxious, I can't keep my own hands still or off of her beautiful body. I need to hold her feel her soft,warm skin.

"I love you Chels," I manage to choke out finally.

"Raven,my sweet beautiful baby I love you."Her hand moves up tracing my jawline.

"MMMMM baby.I can't stand it I NEED you, I WANT you,please, Chels. don't make me beg,girl. Take me baby now?"

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to.."

"shh shhhs hhhh hey no youdidn't do a DAMN thing wrong I just don't know how much I can take if I can wait."

"I'm not trying to tease you, you just damn Rae, you look,feel and taste so fucking good. I just don't want to miss a spot don't want to waste a second."

"OOH "My body shakes hard as I feel her hand sliding up my inner thigh cupping me in her hand.

"wow, did I do this to you?" She asks looking like she genuinely wants to know,refering to the great wetness between my legs.

"Hell yes," I smile,"you did it baby,it's because of you and it's all for you."

"yeh?"she ask her hand moves a tiny bit almost twitches.

"YES,"I bit my lip,"please my baby."

She move her hand up and to her own mouth sucking the tip of her finger,"MMM"

I make another quiet plea with my eyes,letting a soft moan escape my lips.

Without saying another word I feel her hand on my breast and her lips on the bottom of my stomach,kissing softly,looking up into my eyes as if to make certain.

I nod and feel her warm breath and her lips press into the wetness. I feel the tip of her tongue press into my clit causing my head to fall back as I tangle my hands in her hair ,moaning loudly. She twirls her tongue around a bit as though she is french kissing it,I feel HER moan against me,and I shudder.

I try to fight and open my eyes as I see her looking at me. I manage only for a moment until I feel her tongue press inside of me. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming as she curls her tongue inside of me as though she were trying to lick or suck the last bit from an ice cream cone. I feel her right hand move down just above her head,palm flattening against me,her thumb gently caressing my clit, as she continues to move her tongue within me,her hot breath against me,as her other hand squeezes and caresses my breast.

I feel almost like I'm experiencing a near out of body kind of thing,"Chels."

"hmm" she asks sort of still moving her tongue inside me and her thumb rubbing together with it as if in somme well choreographed number.

"I'm gonna cum baby."

"mmmhmm"

'no chels...I uh uhh mmmm oh baby I ...uhh unnnhhh I'm gonna CUM!"

"mmhhmm,"she sort of nodded her head.

She knows she want me to, oh God I hear her voice in my ear again. remembering what she whispered ," I want to drink. I won't spill a drop I promise you. My body begins to shake HARD my legs twitch I feel my self contracting around her tongue and it's almost as if she's sucking it out from deep within me. I can't handle this.

:CHELSEEEEEAAAAAA!" I scream I feel her trying to hold on and continue what she's doing as my body pulses out of control. I shudder hard through a few more moans,and I feel her slow down,as I fight for breath,as though she's tenderly soflty kissing me."oh ...babyyy...mmmmm"

"hey " I open my eyes and see her smiling face as I feel her body pressagainst me and her arms holding me tight. She kisses me softly,and I can taste myself on her lips,it's almost weird but kind of erotic,the taste mixing with her kiss.

"you ...are the most incre.."

"sshhh" she cuts me off with a soft kiss,"I love you Raven."

"I love you, oh baby do I." I smile

She moves to lay next to me then craddling me in her arms moves me against her. I cuddle up so close,my leg and an arm draped over her.

"I thought you never did this before." I joke

"I haven't baby I pro..."

"I'm kidding baby I know but you ...that...I ...wow."

"funny I was thinking the same about you...BOTH times."

"but,that had to have been better for me..I mean you.."

"are you kidding me?"

"no."

"it didn't just uhh work for you baby."

"you mean you"

"yup."

We smiled at each other and she kissed me passionately,"I just can't get enough of you Rae. I love you soo damn much."

"I love you soo much too Chels." I laid my head on her shoulder.

I felt her arms tighten a bit around me as she kissed my forehead, and let out a sigh of contentment and utter happiness,as did I.

"my baby." she whispered and ran her fingers through my hair.

"yup," I whispered and smiled so big.

ok so I REALLY hope I didn't disappoint with this one. it sounded good in my head.

please read & review I need them :)


	27. Chapter 27

"baby? You asleep?" I feel Rae's hand on my face.

"hmm nah why?"

"I dunno." smiled up at me.

I laughed ,"ok."

"well ya think maybe since well we aren't asleep I can get another one of those famous Chelsea Daniels' kisses?"

"Hmmmm,for you Rae? Well... of course."

She smiled so big and all but jumped on me kissing me hard at first but then softening as she settled her body top of mine, I moved my legs apart a bit to allow hers room to lie between them. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life in a moment exactly like this one or in several just like it rather, with my Rae.

"You make me soo happy baby,"Rae runs her fingers through my hair and kisses me softly.

"you make me happy too babe. I wish this night could last forever. I never wanna let you go."

"Then don't" she smiled,kissing me deeply,as we held onto one another.

"Rae, baby,"I yawned."

"yes my sleepy beauty,"she smiled."

"When did you say you were gonna talk to your parents?"

"well baby,"she answered planting soft kisses against my neck,causing me to shiver slightly,"They said they would call tomorrow and let me know if they are coming home and when,don't be nervous k?"

"no, just wanna be sure if and when we sleep that we could have time to go to sleep and then have plenty of time alone together."

"awww,go on to sleep my baby,just,"and head moved to the side eyes glazed over locked in a vision.

_inside Raven's room,she's sitting on her bed. Chelsea moves into the vision and pounces on top of Rae knocking her on her back against the bed.Straddling her and kissing hard. when she broke away smiling ear to ear,"baby I just talked to my mom."_

_"Yeh?" Rae raised up on her elbows._

_"and YOU are gonna LOVE this baby," pulling her into a kiss._

**"**You have a vision babe,"

"yeh."

"everything ok?'

"oh yeh."

"well what was it baby."

'not positive I mean it was a partial vision but think it'll be great. got nothing to worry bout let's get some rest k sweetheart?"

"you sure."

"yup,"she smile reassuringly and kissed me softly,I of course met the kiss and I snuggled up in her arms and closed my eyes so happy. Both of us.


	28. Chapter 28

I awake to the sound of my cell phone, I looked and Rae was still sleeping.She is so beautiful I lean over and kiss her cheek,she smiles a little but doesn't wake up.

I quietly get out of bed and take my cell phone in the corner to answer quietly trying not to wake Raven.

"Hello? Hey..where are you? Because Rae is sleeping and I don't wanna wake her. hmm? didn't you get my message last night? Good. Yeh. I thought that was like next weekend ..oh...really. I guess so. I need to go play with and feed my sammywhammy. I wish you would have told me...oh..you did...k. Well When Rae wakes up I'll ask...you talked to who?..really?..oh alright yeh. well when are you and daddy gonna. oh wow. no that will be ok. Yes mom of course. and I'll call every...yes...,"I laugh,'yeh, so you already handled all of...so I guess that ...k. Miss you,love you. Bye." I hang up the phone and look over at Raven sitting up on the edge of her bed,still very groggy looking,so cute.

I try not to break into a run as I get closer then pounce on her,knocking her onto her back on the bed,straddling her kissing her so deep and hard.Breaking away smiling so big my cheeks burn,"Baby, I just talk to my mom."

"Yeh?"She raised up on her elbows.

"and YOU are gonne LOVE this baby," I pull her into another huge kiss.

"what baby,she say it's cool to stay tonight if my folks aren't back."

"better." I say playfully tugging her earlobe between my teeth and placing soft kisses on her neck.

"better? oh I know they said we should run off and get married and they'll buy us a house right," she said laughing.

"yes." I deadpan just to watch the look on her face,change from smartass-cute to more of a WTF,I laughed so hard," no baby just kidding."

She playfully swatted me with a pillow and I fell off to the side of her taking her into my arms,kissing her.

"well what baby?"

"Rae," I put on my serious face,"would you like to live with me?"

"huh!"

"ok ok, it's just fun,"

She stuck her tongue out at me and I took it between my lips turning that into a kiss as well."C'mon baby"

"ok well it is pretty much I mean well what had happened was mom called an woke me up k?"

"yeh."

"well the reason I didn't get an answer last night,was because they aren't home and her cell was turned off,battery dead or something. Remember I said she and dad had to go to some convention thingy ?"

"mmm hmmm." she nodded.

"well that is where they are."

"thought that was next weekend baby."

"yeh me too, but apparently they left yesterday and will be gone til Friday,"

Raven's eyes light up,as a slight grin starts across her face.

"so will you come and spend the week with me?"

"No friggin way. really?"

"yeh."

"wow, hell yes I would, I gotta call my folks though and be sure."

"no need. I mean you can if you want but my mom already talked to yours."

"really?"

"Yup, said I need to be home to take care of Sammywhammy and wouldn't want to stay alone so could you help me sorta house sit. your folks said no prob."

"Damn ,too easy."

"no kidding, I couldn't even believe it at first, but it's on the condition that we go to work like we're supposed to, ya know be responsible and call them every night. I call mine you,yours of course."

"of course."

"so, that is too cool huh? just wanted to not let this end and now we get to live together for a week."

"This is just like surreal Chels. We get to spend so much time together,and sleep in each others arms every night." she smiled so big and kissed me softly.

"yup ,just me and you and sammywhammy."

Rae grinned,"Yup sammywhammy."

"Oh and of course we can kiss,hug,hold hands,cuddle, and even make love anytime we want."

At that we both shivered,"oh I am definitely the luckiest woman ever,Chels."

"nope I am, absolutely," I pulled her into a deep kiss,thinking what an amazing woman I have,and this opportunity to spend all this time together ,in a sense'play house' how cool is that.


	29. Notededications

Hey everybody

I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this story. it's not the end but in order to avoid having one story go one for a bajillion chapters this will be a lil " mini-series"

will be starting part 2 tomorrow and will have it up asap...not sure of title yet but hope you'll all go with me into the next part.

thanks everyone so much

gotta again thank **whatsthatsound-** once again this and future parts are dedicated to you words of thanks fail but we'll just say muse...how bout that :)

k so TECHNICALLY the original muse/inspiration(s) of this story...Chelsea and of course Raven...

BUT as for Real life kinda inspiration it's definitely you you have kept me writing with all your awesome reviews thoughts,words and I am honored to call you friend :)

I am not totally forgetful and or ungrateful my other reviewers I thank you from the bottom of my heart

**Prodigy86- **girl you've been with me & my story from the getgo thanks a TON

**hads337,dragonskinfool,lilmissmandy,Ymarti89,endlessdreamer,Faded writer,binkiebabe,djstephanie,alisonLF, and lifelover...couldn't have done this without you all either...think that is everyone I apologize so much if I forgot anyone k?**

**I certainly hope you'll continue to read my work and follow the story as it unfolds..**

**much love**


End file.
